


Last night as a free man

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Lucien gets married to Freya, he is suddenly abducted from his house, only to find himself in a bar, celebrating his last night as an unwedded man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night as a free man

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fanfic came to mind after episode 3x14. The whole relation between him and the other guys is therefore based on how it is in that episode.

One moment he panicked when he felt how a bag was pulled over his head. One moment where he remembered the time he had spent bound and gagged in a closet, desiccated, left by the woman he thought had loved him. But when he started to struggle, to see if he could free himself and noticed the arms holding him were too strong he realized that could only mean one thing. Well, two, if Lucien were honest with himself, but he just refused to believe the second option.

Klaus was messing with him. Or Elijah, which basically was the same thing, seeing that they would be brothers in law, starting tomorrow.

The other option he didn’t want to think about was that they had changed their minds and he was facing a fate that could be compared to Tristan’s or Aurora’s, but after the last few months, he thought that wasn’t very likely. They wouldn’t have let him come this far only to make him disappear after the whole wedding was planned.

They would have condemned him to that fate before Freya had fallen completely and utterly in love with him, not just before the wedding. They wouldn’t break their sister’s heart like that, after all.

He hoped. He was forced out of the chair, and decided just to walk along.  
“Come on Nik... if this is you. Can’t you at least say something?”

A chuckle was his only answer. A chuckle that did confirm it was indeed Niklaus he was dealing with, and one that took away the slightest bit of fear he still had. Even his sire wouldn’t laugh like that if he would be on his way to kill one if his oldest friends. Although he could be quite mad, it wasn’t that bad. He hoped. Again.

Lucien heard a door opening, music playing in the distance, and suddenly he realized what this must be. He had lost track of some modern traditions, despite how well adjusted he was with his whole CEO act and the TED talks he had given. A stag party. Really? A thousand year old vampire was about to be married and his friends still decided they had to throw him a stag party? Ridiculous... Utterly ridiculous. Although, it was an occasion to drink, which was always good. When the hood was finally removed from his head, and he still blinked a bit to get used to the light again, he found himself in a bar, Klaus almost hanging against him, one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Come on, mate... you didn’t think we were going to let you get married without one last time getting drunk before that. Starting tomorrow, you’ll have to live by our dear sister’s rules, after all, and don’t make the mistake to think she’s easy to handle. She’s not. But you found that out long ago, didn’t you? But still, do not think for one moment we are going to get involved in that...” Klaus seemed to enjoy this a bit too much, if you asked Lucien. His grin was plastered on his face, and the only plus for Klaus at this moment was that he had two glasses of bourbon in his hands from which he passed one to Lucien.

He took a big gulp, starting to look around who else thought this whole thing was a good idea, and when he caught the sight of two men sitting at a table, he rolled his eyes, turning towards Klaus.  
“Don’t tell me it was your idea to invite the children to this, Nik... It’s not a kindergarten here.”

Marcel’s smile didn’t disappear from his face, while Stefan just rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Lucien earlier –there must be something in that sireline that made it a perfectly normal gesture-.  
“Don’t tell me they dragged my ass all the way from Mystic Falls just to have you insult me, Lucien. I could get drinks at home as well.” Then the hint of a smile appeared on his face.  
“But it’s good to see something came of that bondage session you and Freya were doing when I was last visiting.”

Lucien walked over there, leaning over the table.  
“Watch your mouth, Salvatore... how is that huntress treating you?”

Stefan just shrugged.  
“I still have to thank your future wife for that...” He patted his chest where the wound was. “The seal lasted long enough to escape her, before someone managed to capture her and keep her somewhere very, very safe. I hope. Why, would you like her to join the party?”

Lucien sighed.  
“Do I look like a fool to me?” He raised his hand immediately to prevent Stefan from answering, because even though they hadn’t spent much time together, he was pretty sure he would know the answer on that question. “Just wondering if you would bring any unwanted guests with you, that’s all...”

Stefan sighed, again.  
“I should have brought my brother, when he wasn’t desiccating in a coffin. You two would have gotten along a bit too well.”

Marcel stood up, while Klaus was still just watching it all with an amused smile on his face.  
“Come on guys... don’t fight. I compelled the owner of this bar not to pay attention to what’s happening here tonight, but that doesn’t mean I want to leave him with a nonexistent bar afterwards, ok? Calm down...”

Lucien shrugged, taking another gulp from his drink, and before he knew what was happening, the glass was full again. Klaus, of course. Lucien turned around when he heard another familiar voice. Really? They were planning on inviting everyone he ever talked with, no matter if he liked them or not? Then again... he hadn’t made much friends in New Orleans apart from Klaus, so maybe he should have expected something like this. It would be a poor party with just the two of them, even when he maybe should have preferred that.

“I’m still not convinced he needs a party to be welcomed into our family, Niklaus. I mean, look at him... it’s not like he is exactly appreciating your efforts.” Elijah, suited up as always, walked through the door, taking in the scene in front of him. Of course he had heard what was happening just before, and leave it to him to make a remark about it. He took a drink from a passing waitress, only to look on with a look that even resembled a bit of disdain on his face.  
“And I most certainly don’t see the need for this... distasteful display of alcohol abuse in cases like these..”

“O, come on now, brother... don’t come here to spoil the fun, will you..”

Lucien turned around suddenly when he heard a familiar voice, one he had thought never to hear again in his entire life. Maybe even hoped that. As if it wasn’t bad enough to just get Elijah as a brother in law.  
“Kol?” The youngest Original brother, the one that had died. And apparently come back to life, without anyone telling him about it.

“Why the tone of surprise, mate?”, Kol said, clearly already a bit buzzed. “Did no one tell you the family was a bit bigger than just these two idiots and my two loving sisters who, thank God, won’t be attending tonight?” He chuckled. “I must be the best kept secret of the family then... You and I, my friend, are going to have a lot of fun tonight.” He made a gesture to room in front of the bar where there were scarcely clothed women dancing, some clearly compelled, others with an almost eager look on their face.

 “No love, I thought the invitation clearly said, no red heads...” Klaus had dared to leave Lucien’s side for a moment, and he was closing the door in the face of an apparently very disappointed girl. “We wouldn’t want any... unfitting memories of old flames coming to light tonight, wouldn’t we?”

Lucien grinned, knowing who Klaus was talking about, and if possible, he never wanted to hear that name again. But that didn’t mean he had to avoid someone who even remotely looked like her.  
“Leave her, Nik. Apparently this is my party, if I say I want her here, she’s in.” He walked over to her, took her hand and walked her past Klaus who for one moment didn’t know what to say. Lucien smirked, suddenly realizing that Klaus maybe had more problems with this confrontation with the past than he had.  
“Come on love...” He took a closer look. “You do look an awful lot like his ex, do you know that? I won’t bore you with the story, you wouldn’t believe it either way. Have a drink, it’s on... well, my friends, I guess.” He laughed.

Klaus regained his composure, hanging his arm around Lucien again. “Don’t tell me I have to tell my sister you’ve been hanging out with an Aurora lookalike for the entire night, mate... or you might not make it through your wedding night.”

“And here I thought the entire idea of a stag party was that those outside it will never hear what went on, Nik. Maybe I do have to brush you up on your modern manners after all.” Lucien tutted. “What a disappointment.” He leaned against the bar, the girl quickly forgotten. She was probably drinking herself into oblivion. The Mikaelsons did give the best parties in town, after all. Everyone knew that. Lucien smirked when he looked around the bar. No, he had never had many friends, relatives, except for the century he had been forced to spend with Tristan and Aurora, a century that had been a horror in retrospect. Something he still hadn’t completely forgiven Elijah for, if he was honest with himself. But here he was, about to get married to a woman who was his equal in every way, about to become a member of the most powerful family of vampires that existed, about to become the brother in law of the only man he had ever dared to call something remotely like family.

Stefan was sitting at his table, discussing whatever it was with Marcel. It almost looked friendly, and maybe they could even become some kind of friends, now there wasn’t any pressure to get Klaus out of trouble. Elijah and Kol shared a glass, and Lucien decided to skip over them quickly. Just because they were to become brothers in law didn’t mean he actually had to like them. Luckily this was going to be his kind of party, not the kind Elijah would pick. No suits, no boring dancing and no restriction on alcohol. And only one Elijah present, not a whole room of them. Last but not least there was Klaus. His oldest friend, the one he had once trusted, envied, hunted, only to find out it was bloody hard to live with him, but even harder to live without him.

He took the sight in for one moment, before walking over to Klaus. “Let’s get wasted, shall we? Before I get cut off because I should become a decent married man tomorrow.” He laughed. “But you’re probably not the right person to tell that that’s very unlikely to happen.”

 

 


End file.
